


Flowers in your hair

by supermassive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DO I HAVE TO SAY IT AGAIN, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Lovers, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Minimal Angst Tho, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Pining, Protective Sirius Black, friends - Freeform, lycanthropy, my fave trope, my faves fall in love, to, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermassive/pseuds/supermassive
Summary: ‘He wanted, as he watched the setting sun sink, to take hold of Remus's warm, caring hand and to never let go, to push his hair back and kiss him, then fall asleep with Remus in his arms. But he thought that, in life, Remus already had enough to deal with. And Sirius didn't want to add the burden of guilt that Remus would feel when he inevitably didn't love him back. So he kept his nerve and watched as the orange sky turned to black.’***In Summary: My fave idiots Remus And Sirius are very much in love, and things always go a bit strangely the day after a full moon.





	Flowers in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by that text post by tumblr user remusyoulittleshit about how Sirius only lets Remus touch his hair, and the protective Sirius was inspired by a fic called ‘Care of Magical Creatures’ by AO3 user aeli_kindara
> 
> Text post: https://www.google.co.uk/search?q=sirius+obly+lets+temus+touch+his+hair&ie=UTF-8&oe=UTF-8&hl=en-gb&client=safari#imgrc=D0OkMrL1yonSDM:
> 
> Care of Magical creatures: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093029
> 
> Also yes I completely respect that JK didn’t make them gay characters but this is fiction and even though I love Tonks, and love the friendship (or more ;) I'm wolfstar trash) between Lupin and Black, this fic was very fun to write! Hope you enjoy xx
> 
> (That being said, the recent developments with JK's ever growing ignorance and fakeness got me fucked up. So, uhhhh, they gay as fuck. Fuck off Joanne, they're as GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY as I WANT.)

**The forbidden Forest, sixth year**.

With sunlight seeping through cracks in the overhead canopy of trees, Padfoot and Prongs knew that it was finally over. Wincing as their friend shrieked just a few meters away, they watched as he lay on the floor among the fallen leaves, the transformation back to human finally completing.

Turning back to human form, they ran to Remus's side and dropped to their knees, checking him over hastily. That night had been the worst for a while, and they wanted to make sure that everything was okay. Remus has his old scars of course, the most noticeable across his face, and a few fresh claw marks. Luckily they were only on his legs this time. Sirius hated the idea of thinking that the leg injuries were 'lucky,' because it hurt him to remember that there had been worse. So much worse.

James handed Remus his change of clothes and helped him to dress while Sirius figured out where they were. They had ventured far from the castle that night, the astronomy tower was a small, distant monument. Knowing that Remus wouldn't be able to walk that far, James transformed back into prongs and his friend was slung over his back. They began the sleepy trudge to the castle.

Sirius could see it in Remus's face- the pain. The anger. The disappointment and the shame that he felt. He was tired. And not just because he had been up all night in the forest. Remus was tired of his life. He just wanted all of this- the werewolf bullshit and all its intricate implications- to stop. He wanted to stop worrying about school, about friends, about waking up alone in the middle of nowhere, about hurting James or Peter or Sirius, or scaring Sirius away before he got to tell him how he felt. Because, hell, he felt some things for that boy. And it wasn't making the mornings after any easier. The tired, drooping eyes and ruffled hair, the gentler than usual touch of his best friend after a full moon- it was something like art. Beautiful, but he wasn't allowed it. He could look but never have, touch but never keep. That's how he felt, anyway.

The hardest part was preparing for lessons the next day. Obviously, Remus was allowed to sleep the day off. Dumbledore and McGonagall let him stay in his room and do whatever he wanted; sleep, read, listen to music on the record player Minerva had given him in the forth year. They understood. The other marauders didn't have that privilege. Since their animagus status was a secret, they would have no excuse for the monthly all-nighters, and had to go to classes.

After struggling through a day of lessons that seemed even more boring than usual- and ten times as long- they went back to the common room. As usual for a summer's Friday evening, the boys would change into comfortable clothes and go and sit by the lake, among the grass and flowers. Mostly because of the peace and quiet. And secretly because Sirius liked the pretty flowers. As they settled into the grass, the boys made fun of how much Black's hair has grown. The wispy charcoal-coloured mess bounced around his head with his every move, but he liked it like that. It was something different about him.

Well, only five minutes after arriving at the riverside, everyone but Remus was fast asleep in the sun. Still feeling lethargic himself, Remus lay down at Sirius's side and inspected each blade of grass, looking at the folds and green shadows and the pink and white daisies in between. Smiling to himself, and careful not to wake him, Remus gathered all of Sirius's hair in his hands. Gently, he began weaving the long black hair into a French braid, something he had practised countless times on is female mates. He had a knack for it, apparently. His face had a look of deep concentration as he finished off the braid, and began lacing flowers among the hair. Soon, the braid was alive with shades of white and yellow and mostly pink, and Sirius looked so delicate and beautiful laying there. Remus wished that he had brought his camera.

James woke up first and looked over at his friends. He saw Sirius's hair and smiled, then rolled his eyes jokingly.

"What?" Remus said in a low voice, lips in a tired smile.

"You two are so in love," James replied.

"Fuck off, Potter," Remus laughed.

"You can't deny it!"

"Deny what?" Remus jumped at Sirius's voice. Sirius rubbed his eyes awake.

"That your hair looks gay like that," Peter said jokingly. Sirius looked confused, then shuffled over the the waterside. Seeing his reflection in the lake, he grinned.

"I love this! Was this you, Moony?" He beamed. Remus nodded his head, a blush and smile creeping across his face. "I love it," Sirius said again.

There was more silence as the boys lounged in the evening sun, threatening to set in and hour or two. The warmth smothered them, and the fresh breeze that blew was exactly what the season called for. They felt content, the four of them, and just as they all began to think that they could stay like this forever and never move again, turbulence struck.

And that turbulence had a name, the same one as always: Severus Snape.

"I've got a bone to pick with you," Snape said demandingly, pointing a finger at Remus as he strode in his direction. All four marauders stood up, Remus leaning against a tree for a little extra support. Instinctively, Sirius walked over and stood as a barrier between Remus and Snape. Protecting Remus came to him without a single thought, especially the day after a full moon, when his friend was most vulnerable. "Got another cut I see," Snape remarked.

"What of it?" Sirius snapped back, his body standing sturdy and defensively.

"There's always a problem with you, Remus." Sirius felt disgust that Snape even dared to say his friend's name. "I want to know what it is."

"That's hardly your business," Sirius replied pointedly.

“I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to the filthy creature behind you," Snape spat.

"Shut up, Snape." Black warned, taking out his wand. Snape just laughed. James and Peter took out their wands too, just in case they'd be needing them.

"Scars, claws, scratch marks," Snape began calmly. Sirius felt his blood boil. "Fatigue, the four of you, actually," he continued. Sirius began to shake from anger. "Missing a day of classes every thirty days like clockwork-"

"Shut up!" Sirius yelled. "Shut the fuck up! You don't know a damn thing about him! About any of us!"

"I'm just concerned about a friend," Severus drawled.

"You fucking dare to call him your friend! You dare!"

And then- oh boy, then. Then snape did something that made Sirius fully snap.

"Awooooo," Snape howled. He howled like a werewolf. Sirius lurched forwards, swinging his fists, screaming, and narrowly missing Severus's face. Remus lunged and held his friend back from behind. Sirius struggled in his arms, fighting and pushing and kicking and screaming to get at Snape.

"Let me go, Remus! Let go of me! I'll kill him!" He screamed. "I'll fucking rip his limbs from his body and I'll fucking kill him! Remus! Let me fucking go!" He yelled and shrieked while struggling, but eventually calmed down as Remus shushed gently in his ear as he restrained him. James and Peter also each had a hold of one of his arms. Sirius found a freakish strength when he was in a fit of rage, and sometimes one person wasn't enough to hold him back. Snape chuckled as he began to saunter away.

"You're lucky!" Sirius screamed after him, doubling over with the power of his voice in his friends' grips. "You're lucky that they're holding me back! Otherwise I'd fucking kill you! And there'd be no fucking body to find because I'll destroy you until there's nothing left! You hear me!?" He yelled after him, red face, shaking body, and tight throat, breathing heavy.

"Calm down, Pads," Remus spoke gently in his ear, still holding him from behind, the grip becoming more gentle now. James and Peter let go. "It's alright. It'll be alright. Just breathe, okay?" He spoke quietly into Sirius's ear. Sirius gained control of his body and began to relax. James and Peter decided to head back to the tower, said they wanted to be early for dinner. Really, they just wanted to give the two boys some time alone. They both needed it, as Remus had the supernatural power of calming Sirius down when nothing else was working. Just his presence seemed to put his friend at ease.

After some time, Sirius has recovered from his fit. He was still raging internally, but he had it somewhat under control. He and Remus began laughing and joking, and everything was back to normal again. Sirius only wished that Remus would hold him like that again. He wanted, as he watched the setting sun sink, to take hold of Remus's warm, caring hand and to never let go, to push his hair back and kiss him, then fall asleep with Remus in his arms. But he thought that, in life, Remus already had enough to deal with. And Sirius didn't want to add the burden of guilt that Remus would feel when he inevitably didn't love him back. So he kept his nerve and watched as the orange sky turned to black.

Well, due to Remus's condition, McGonagall was always kind enough to bring him up food from the great hall, she thought that he'd rather stay away from the crowds of people for as long as possible, make the most of his day off. Remus and Sirius headed back to the empty common room to find two plates of food. Next to the second plate, there was a note. _Since you missed dinner, too, Sirius._ Sirius smiled and sat down with Remus to eat on the common room floor like a picnic from his plate.

"People probably fuck on those tables, I don't want to eat off them," Sirius said. His logic was sometimes quite amusing.

"Yeah, and they probably fuck all over this floor too. People have probably fucked in the bed you sleep in," Remus replied, laughing.

"Yeah, well," Sirius began, his mouth full of food, "they change the sheets. How long do you think this carpet has been here?"

"Sirius," Remus laughed, "you're now arguing against your original point that that carpet is the cleanest place." Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but then just broke out into laughter, holding his middle finger up to his friend. "Clean it all with... fucking...? Magic."

"Shut up, you smartass," Sirius said, grinning.

"Or what?" Remus teased.

"Or I'll make you," Sirius replied, that smile still on his face.

"Is that a promise?" Remus flirted- _flirted? Is he flirting? Or do I just want him to be? Surely he's not-_ Sirius looked over at him. Remus held his friend's gaze in his own, the air suddenly thick and stagnant. Sirius moved, ever so slightly, angling his body towards Remus; he was interrupted when the common room portrait door swung open, and Lily, Peter, and James came bustling in. _Was he going to kiss me? No. No! That's stupid! I'm insane. I'm absolutely-_

“Hey, guys," James greeted, flopping down on to a big armchair, Peter doing the same on the adjacent sofa. They all exchanged greetings.

"How ya doin', bitch," Lily greeted Sirius. They were quite good friends and both the excitable type, and called each other stupid names all the time.

"Not so bad, Evans. And yourself?"

"Peachy," Lily replied, walking over to Sirius and putting her hands in his hair, and ruffling it violently, causing the beautiful braid Remus had done to unfold into a tangled mess. Sirius screamed and stood up, backing away from Lily, feeling his hair with his hands. Remus watched as he realised that the braid had been ruined, and saw that his eyes began to fill with tears. "Sirius..." Lily spoke. Sirius didn't reply, only turned and ran up the stairs, his gentle sobs being heard before the slam of the heavy bedroom door. The whole room shook.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lily asked. "I didn't think he'd care about his hair. Should I go up and apologise?"

"I'll go," Remus replied, standing up from the floor. "He's having a bit of an emotional day today," he said, giving a sympathetic smile. "Honestly, Lils, it's not your fault," he said, heading up the stairs. She still felt bad about it, but James reassured her and filled her in about what happened earlier.

Carefully, Remus twisted the doorknob and pushed open the bedroom door. Stepping in, he closed the door behind him and turned to Sirius's bed, where his friend lay facing the wall, crying quietly. Remus sat on the corner of the bed and placed a reassuring hand on Sirius's leg, letting him know that he was there.

“What's wrong, mate?" Remus asked, his voice full of care.

“My hair is ruined," Sirius sniffled and cried in reply, wiping the tears from his face. He didn't even know if they were angry or upset or tired or a mixture of all three.

"Well, come on, sit up, and I'll redo it for you," Remus replied calmly, like he always was in these situations; calm and collected. He was a no-nonsense kind of guy in time like these. Sirius couldn't fathom it. "Come on," he said again, without a hint of mockery or exasperation in his voice. He was so genuine.

Wiping his eyes with his palms, Sirius sat up, and Remus moved so that he was behind him. He cast a detangling spell then combed through the black hair as Sirius's sniffles began to die out. As he began weaving the intricate plait, he spoke again.

“Come on, then, why are you really upset? Because I know my Sirius, and he wouldn't get this worked up over a hairstyle. What's really bothering you?" Sirius was glad that he was facing away from Remus, because the faces he pulled to try and stop himself from crying again truly weren't a pretty thing to look at.

"I just really liked it, it was like a cute little thing to remind me of you, and I thought that you might not want to do it again. Or do anything with me again, really," Sirius said. Remus finished off the braid, then turned Sirius around so that they were sitting cross-legged, facing each other on the bed, their knees touching.

"And why wouldn't I want to be around you?" Remus asked.

"Because I'm a terrible friend," Sirius replied, unable to find it within himself to look Remus in the eye.

“What makes you think that? Because I don't think that at all," Remus replied.

"I try to help you and I try to protect you," Sirius started, and the tears began to fall again, "and I just get angry and ruin everything. I was so angry today, Remus. I forgot about everything and just wanted to hurt Severus. And I was fighting you to let me go. And I could have hurt you even more. I should have thought about the fact that you were weak and injured but I could only focus on myself. I'm fucking awful," Sirius weeped. "And I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"Sirius, I'd do the same for you. There's no shame in getting upset or angry. It just shows that you care."

“I care too much. You mean too much to me, and it hurts. It really fucking hurts, Remus. I'd do anything for you."

"And I'd do anything for you, too," Remus replied, holding Sirius by the arms.

"No," Sirius cried harder, "you don't understand."

“I think I do. I think we feel the same way about each other," Remus replied.

“What- you're in love with me? Is that what you're saying? Because I'm pretty sure that-"

"Yes."

Silence.

“What?" Sirius asked, sure that he had heard his friend wrong.

“Yes, Sirius. I've- oh, Merlin," Remus said, feeling tears threaten to form in his eyes too. Is he really about to, after all these years, confess? "I've had feelings for you for so, so, long. But I was afraid to tell you. I'm afraid now, too. I'm afraid that you don't love me back, Pads. I always have been."

"Well of course I love you back, you idiot," Sirius chuckled, wiping away his tears. "I just want you to be happy," he said. Remus smiled.

"Then kiss me."

Sirius didn't need to be told twice. Leaning forward, taking Remus's face in his hands, he kissed him, and it might have been the very best feeling in the whole entire world.

They break away, and Remus couldn't hold back the grin that was on his lips. Sirius smiled similarly, looking Remus in the eyes, all creased at the sides from his massive smile. Remus leaned forwards again, pulling Sirius towards himself by the back of his warm neck, and connected their lips once more, feeling Black's hands all tangled in his hair as he was pushed back on to the bed and kissed until there wasn't an inch of his lips that Sirius hadn't explored. All starry-eyed, Remus let his body take over, and his troubles melt away like rain.

**Epilogue**

After kissing for what seemed like an age, but was somehow still not long enough, the boys were laying down, side by side on Sirius's bed, with their hands clasped tightly together.

“I think we should go back down, don't you? They'll worry," Remus said.

"Let them," Sirius replied, placing another kiss to his friend's lips. Though, they weren't really friends anymore, were they? They were much, much more than friends.

Remus chuckled. "Come on," he said, standing up, then pulling Sirius to his feet, too. After quickly fixing up hair and flattening out clothes, the boys head downstairs. Everyone looked up at them as they entered the room. Sirius felt like a deer in headlights. Crying about his hair all seemed a bit stupid now.

"Sirius, I'm so, so, sorry," Lily said, running up to him and holding him by the shoulders. Sirius smiled.

"No problem, Lily. I was, uh-"

"Being dramatic," Remus interjected, laughing, "like always." Sirius gave Remus a look. Remus licked his lips and Sirius blushed.

“Oh, here we fucking go," James said, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, honestly! Just fucking kiss already! I can't stand this tension anymore! Remus-"

“Might have already taken care of that," Remus said smugly, knowing that it would catch James off guard. Everyone whipped their heads around to look at Sirius who was blushing a deep red, biting his lip to conceal a nervous smile.

First Lily started laughing, and then James, and then Peter. Sirius huffed and joined Remus on the armchair, half on his lap because the seat was too small. As Sirius crossed his arms, Remus started laughing too, then Sirius, and the chorus of happiness coming from the Gryfindor common room that night was enough to illuminate the whole damn world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I really hope that you enjoyed it :) Please leave a comment letting me know your thoughts xx
> 
> My marauder Era feelings are uncontrollable x


End file.
